Blank Parchment
by dreams of leaving
Summary: sorting of four young wizards.  two canons and two originals.  rate and review darlings


_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Potterverse! The lucky woman to do so is J. K. Rowling. I merely own these two original characters here! Please rate and review guys, I'd really like to know if I should continue on with this fic or not. I really didn't want to base it around just two characters so, I threw in Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter in the two houses neither expected. . So let me know if I should keep going with all for or just two folks! Rate & Comment – also the fact that The Sorting Hat speaks in italics._

* * *

><p>I.<p>

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

He moved swiftly. Only someone raised by muggles would question who he was, but even through that, they would know within the next few minutes. He was a legend. At least his name was anyways. Malfoy was a title to be proud of, regardless of the fear and animosity that was behind it. His father had told him that. His mother had told him to be proud, regardless of name. He sat on the stool, a stony expression on his face, the view of the great hall, blocked as The Sorting Hat covered his blonde locks.

"_Well isn't this just lovely. It's been a while since a Malfoy has come this way. You're cousins have been busy though."_

"Yeah, Auntie Daphne was just over last week. Her and my cousins. They said they'd pound me if I got put in Gryffindor. Disown me if I got put in Hufflepuff."

"_Oh really? How Slytherin like."  
><em>  
>"But my mum shut them up. She told them it didn't matter where I went. I was family and that should come before anything."<p>

"_Nice girl that Astoria. I remember how she was afraid she'd turn out like her own mother if I put her in Slytherin. However it seems I did a good job there. That's where you want to go isn't it." _

"Yes sir. But it has nothing to do with purity. I mean. It'd make dad proud. You know he plans to teach here one day. Said I need an eye out for me. I'm not tough like my cousins. I'd prove him wrong."

"_Oh yes, yes I know this story all too well. But they call me The Sorting Hat for a reason you know."_

"I know, but he said you sometimes let people pick their house."

"_Did he? Well tell your father he's an idiot. I don't let others pick their house. I merely let them think I let them pick. I know what's best for them after all, even if they don't."_

"So will I be going into Slytherin then?"

"_I think you already know the answer to that question. You should, seeing as it'll be expected of you."_

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"_No. I know I'm right._

The boy sagged in his seat, the hat now uncovering his eyes as it yelled a mighty roar to the great hall.

"_**Ravenclaw."**_

II.

"Moxy, Gale"

Like the other first years filling the great hall, this one was no exception. His robes looked too large on him and his appearance was disheveled. But that was mainly for the part of the small scuffle he'd gotten into on the train. And so as he took his spot on the stool he stared into the sea of faces as he welcomed the hat into his mind.

"_Oh. From the Burris brood are you. I had your aunt you know. Smart girl. Woman now I suppose. Yes, but you're more along the lines of that husband of hers. I remember him. Mister Correy."_

"Listen hat, as you've heard my last name is Moxy. Not Burris. Secondly, theres no need in comparing me to either of them, because regardless of whatever you might think I'm far more intelligent than my aunt could ever be. Granted I do like her, the womans just a bit daffy in my opinion."

"Well aren't we full of hot air?"

"Does it appear that I'm floating?"

"You plan on going into Ravenclaw with a temper like yours?"  
>"Do you plan on speeding this along any time soon. I mean you do realize that there are others waiting to be sorted and if you were really as great as they say you'd have known the perfect spot for me as soon as I had gotten beneath your decrepid old cloth."<p>

"_So Slytherin it is then?"_

"You know I have learned a few spells before I even got on the train. One spell allows me to set fire. Shall we see how fast you burn?"

"_**Gryffindor!"**_

III.

"Potter, Albus"

The great hall was filled with whispering as the spitting image of Head Auror Potter made his way towards the middle of the great hall. There was a large smile on his face as he took his seat, the view of his cousins from the Gryffindor table filling his stomach with delight. He'd be joining them in a moment's notice.

"_Ah Mister Potter. If I had a nickel!"_

"What would you do with it?"  
><em>"Well I wouldn't have one. You see I'm a hat. Where would a hat keep a nickel. Really, I know your father wasn't the brightest but you have to at least take in to consideration that your mother wasn't the dumbest girl to pass through these halls."<em>

"You're just like my parents said you would be. You know I think it's because you're holed up in that office for such a long time that you have to behave so ungodly whenever you get someone new."

"_Well aren't you clever."_

"I've been told."  
><em>"That was sarcasm."<em>

"What?"

"_Precisely my point Mister Potter. Now tell me is there a particular house you are fond of, because I'm sure that Gryffindor is not where you will be going."_

"Sorry! I really am! I have to go there, if not everyone will stare at me!"

"_Well they already are, seeing as you just yelled that last part."_

"Please Sir!

"_Don't worry, they'll get over it you know. I know your family. Houses don't matter the least bit to them. Unless you're Ronald Weasley and then you just need your own special class."_

"Please sir, I'll do anything."

"_If I had a nickel."_

"_**Slytherin."**_

IV.

"Warren, Trevor"

The boy was small and frail. His limbs obviously thinner than what he wished they would be. His robes moved freely as he took his spot on the stool, smiling awkwardly as The Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"_Oh. What have we here?"_

"Um – Hello Mister Hat. Um, Sorting Hat Sir."

"_Warren was it? Yes, I know that name well. A good number of your family have passed through these halls. Well, other than the ones who weren't shipped off to Durmstrang" _

"Oh – yeah. My dad was in Slytherin. At least that was what my mum said. She's a squib, but got put in Slytherin – Auntie Thora thinks it's wrong because she got put in Ravenclaw herself. I don't think my aunt hates my mum, I think they just don't get along because my mums kind of a disgrace. I mean, that was what my Gramms said. She was happy when it turned out I wasn't a squib. But my-

"_Ahem."_

"Oh. Sorry. People tell me I talk too much."

"_No, no my dear boy. In all that time I figured exactly where I wanted to place you."_

"Gryffindor? I really want that one. I'm an idiot and Ravenclaw just doesn't fit. Slytherins full of wierdos and power hungry idiots like my parents. Well I dunno how my dad feels about it. But my mum is nuts. Then again my family would be happy if I got put in there. . . Anything but Hufflepuff. That ones for duffers. I'm not entirely sure what a duffer is but, it does sound unpleasant."

"_You shouldn't talk about yourself that way. It really is quite unbecoming."_

__"Sorry. I'm sure Hufflepuffs aren't that bad."

"_That wasn't what I meant, but continuing on, you're sure where you want to go?"_

"Yes Sir."

"_Hmm. I don't think you are. I can see it here you know. Behind all the words you just said. A pureblood would unlock the door to Slytherin you know. Plus you'd meet your real friends there. But that's not for you. I can see it after all me being The Sorting Hat and all. Hufflepuff is where you'd shine, but really, no one likes being put there. And you're smarter than you think. Perhaps not in the fields you think are important, but it's there. As well as your loyalty. Your unwavering will to aid those who you are entrusted to. And a courage rivaling that even."_

"So. Gryffindor it is then?"

"_Hmm. . .I suppose this is better than any other. . ."_

"_**Hufflepuff!"**_


End file.
